Warriors: Forbidden Love
by ShadowsDancing
Summary: Swiftpaw and Bravepaw, two apprentices from two different clans, but destinies forever intertwined.
1. ALLEGIANCES

**Sunclan**

 **Leader: Wolfstar-** _gray tabby tom with blue eyes_

 **Deputy: Sparknose-** _pale gingee tabby she-cat with blue eyes_

 **Apprentice: Swiftpaw**

 **Medicine Cat:** **Cinderfrost-** _gray-and-white tom with green eyes_

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice: Ashpaw-** _light gray tabby she-cat_

 **Warriors:**

 **Jaguarheart-** _black tom with amber eyes_

 **Apprentice: Greypaw**

 **Littleflame-** _small ginger she-cat with green eyes_

 **Breezedrop-** _pale brown tabby tom with yellow eyes_

 **Russetfern-** _dark ginger tabby she-cat_ _with dark green eyes_

 **Harepelt-** _light brown tabby tom_

 **Whitebreath-** _pure white she-cat with icy blue eyes_

 **Apprentice: Blackpaw**

 **Brambleheart-** _dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes_

 **Goldmist-** _golden-brown tabby she-cat with pale green eyes_

 **Mistyfeather-** _blue-gray she-cay with piercing blue eyes_

 **Jaybreeze-** _silver tabby tom with blue eyes_

 **Apprentice: Neetlepaw**

 **Rosesoul-** _cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes_

 **Blazestep-** _ginger tabby tom_

 **Apprentices:**

 **Swiftpaw-** _beautiful_ _light gray she-cat with blue eyes_

 **Graypaw-** _gray tom with amber eyes_

 **Blackpaw-** _pitch black she-cat with yellow eyes_

 **Nettlepaw-** _handsome brown tabby tom with leaf-green eyes_

 **Elders:**

 **Berrystripe-** _cream tabby she-cat with blind amber eyes_

 **Moonclan**

 **Leader: Sandstar-** _sandy-cream she-cat with green eyes_

 **Deputy: Squirrelgaze-** _pale ginger tabby tom with green eyes_

 **Apprentice: Morningpaw**

 **Medicine Cat: Sedgeblossom-** _brown-and-white she-cat_

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice: Waterpaw-** _blue-gray tom with blue eyes_

 **Warriors:**

 **Redsky-** _red-brown tabby she-cat with green eyes_

 **Apprentice: Bravepaw**

 **Sootbird-** _black-and-gray tom with hazel eyes_

 **Crowwhisper-** _black she-cat with yellow eyes_

 **Foxfall-** _ginger tabby tom with amber eyes_

 **Mudmuzzle-** _white she-cat with brown patches and a distinctive darker muzzle_

 **Cloudyheart-** _fluffy white tom with blue eyes_

 **Apprentice: Honeypaw**

 **Marshberry-** _gray tabby she-cat with dark green eyes_

 **Grassfall-** _pale brown tabby tom with green eyes_

 **Rabbitskip-** _large brown she-cat with white paws_

 **Maplepatch-** _white tom with dark ginger patches_

 **Apprentice: Leafpaw**

 **Hazeldusk-** _brown tabby she-cat with white patches_

 **Frostpounce-** _long-legged white tom_

 **Apprentices:**

 **Morningpaw-** _beautiful golden-brown she-cat with amber eyes_

 **Bravepaw-** _handsome ginger tom with green eyes_

 **Honeypaw-** _pale ginger tabby she-cat_

 **Leafpaw-** _brown tabby tom with green eyes_

 **Queens:**

 **Blossomsong-** _tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes_ , _mother of Squirrelgaze's kits,_ _Vinekit, Hailkit, and Beekit_


	2. Chapter 1

**_Swiftpaw's POV_**

Swiftpaw's tail flicked back and forth in excitment. She had passed her final assessment. "Good job, beautiful." Neetlepaw said gently, his handsome green eyes glistening with lust and love.

Swiftpaw turned her gaze away. Her and Neetlepaw were the popular choices for mates. Many of the toms and she-cats tried to claim their hearts, but Swiftpaw didn't want love, and Neetlepaw loved _her_.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather around the Tall Maple for a clan meeting!" Wolfstar called, and Neetlepaw's eyes glistened.

"C'mon, sweetheart, it's our time!" Neetlepaw meowed, laying his tail on her shoulder, guiding her to the maple against her will. Her brother, Graypaw smiled at the pair.

"You guys are adorable." He meowed, eyes alight. Neetlepaw's sister, Blackpaw nodded.

"Warriors of Sunclan, we are gathered here to do one of the most sacred of ceremonies." Wolfstar said, his blue gaze flicking over his clanmates. "Swiftpaw, Graypaw, Blackpaw, and Neetlepaw are ready to become warriors."

The four apprentices stepped forward, their eyes flicking back and forth between eachother.

"Swiftpaw, step forward." The silver tabby she-cat stepped forward, blue gaze flicking to her leader.

"I, Wolfstar, leader of Sunclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." Swiftpaw visibly gulped.

"Swiftpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Her leader smiled, leaping off the lowest branch to greet her.

"I do." Swiftpaw meowed softly, her head held high.

Wolfstar nodded. "Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Swiftpaw, from this moment you will be known as Swiftsong. Starclan honors your kindness and dedication, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Sunclan."

The leader placed his head on Swiftsong's head, and the new warrior licked her shoulder. Swiftsong lifted her crystal-blue gaze, and smiled at her leader.

Moving out of the way, her brother stepped forward, his amber eyes flicking to his sister with pride flashing in her eyes.

"I, Wolfstar, leader of Sunclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." Graypaw's amber eyes fell on her leader.

"Graypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Graypaw steadily nodded, strength in every part of his features. "I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Graypaw, from this moment you will be known as Grayflame. Starclan honors your patience and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Sunclan." Grayflame smiled, and took his place next to Swiftsong.

Blackpaw moved forward next, her shyness showing in her dropping tail and slowly shifting gaze. Standing in front of her leader, she shakingly raised her gaze.

"I, Wolfstar, leader of Sunclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." Blackpaw gently held her head steadily.

"Blackpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Blackpaw gently nodded, her shoulders shaking. "I-I-I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Blackpaw, from this moment you will be known as Blackrose. Starclan honors your gentleness and honesty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Sunclan."

Blackrose gently took her place alongside Swiftsong. Swiftsong gave her friend a reassuring smile as Neetlepaw stepped forward. Murmers from multiple she-cats greeted him. Many she-cats thought he was handsome, as many toms thought Swiftsong was beutiful. Swiftsong thought she wasn't _that_ pretty.

Neetlepaw, on the other paw, was handsome. He had broad shoulders, large paws, leaf-green eyes that glistened in the sun, and a strong jaw.

"I, Wolfstar, leader of Sunclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." Neetlepaw smiled widely, flashing a side grin in Swiftsong's direction.

"Neetlepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Wolfstar questions.

Neetlepaw held his leader's blue gaze. "I do, Wolfstar."

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Neetlepaw, from this moment you will be known as Neetleheart. Starclan honors your loyalty and skill, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Sunclan."

"SWIFTSONG! GRAYFLAME! BLACKROSE! NEETLEHEART!" The clan burst into cheers as Neetleheart licked his leader's shoulder, and gently padded next to Swiftsong.

"Now, shall we announce we are mates?" He meows quietly in her ear. Swiftsong only shook her head, but Neetleheart didn't pay attention to that. "Wolfstar?" He calls. Wolfstar turned back towards them.

"Yes, Neetleheart?" He questions.

"I would like to announce me and Swiftsong are mates!" He meows loudly for the clan to hear. Swiftsong shrunk back from every cats' eyes burning into them.

"Congratulations. You are perfect for each other!" Wolfstar said, a smile across his face. Swiftsong's mother raced forward.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Littleflame questioned. "Oh, who cares? Congratulations!" Her mother brushed noses with her.

Grayflame and Blackrose padded forward. "Took you mouse-brains long enough!" Grayflame said jokingly. "We got a little while before our vigil, want to have something to eat?" He asked.

Swiftsong only nodded, following her 'mate' to the freshkill pile. She caught a few deadly glares from Rosesoul, Mistyfeather and Goldmist. They were the youngest warriors, and had their sights on him since they were apprentices. Neetleheart had the glares of almost every tom in the clan.

Neetleheart choose a large rabbit for him and Swiftsong. Lying down under the shade of a bush. They bit into their food, though Swiftsong preferred birds. They finished the rabbit as the sun started to set. Wolfstar gestured the four over, and they all silently set themselves at different areas of the camp. Grayflame and Blackrose sat at the middle of the camp, where as the mates took their position at the entrance of the camp.

Neetleheart intertwined his tail with Swiftsong, and Swiftsong sat straight up, tail stiffly intertwined with his.

 _Please let this night end._


	3. Chapter 2

**Bravepaw's POV**

Bravepaw sighed, sitting tight-knit with his small group of friends. They all had passed their assessments with flying colors, and it was time.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Broken Rock for a clan meeting!" Sandstar called, her sandy pelt shining in the sun.

"C'mon, Bravepaw!" Morningpaw meowed, seductively moving him forward with her tail. Her beautiful golden fur shoe brightly in the sun, and she caught the attention of even the senior warriors. She _loved_ the attention, but loved Bravepaw more.

Bravepaw felt like his pelt was on fire. All the she-cats were staring at him, other than Sandstar. He hated how they all looked at him like he was the last piece of prey in the middle of leafbare. He only felt safe with his sister, Morningpaw, and her brother. His parents were killed in a vicious fox attack when he was only five moons old, and it left him and his sister mentally scarred.

Morningpaw led them to the rock, basking in all the attention. Sandstar gave us nods to the small group. "Morningpaw, step forward." The tom called, and Morningpaw strides perfectly to the rock.

"I, Sandstar, leader of Moonclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." Sandstar leaped off the the rock. "Morningpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect the clan even at the cost of your life?"

Morningpaw's eyes reflected the bright sunlight. "I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name." Sandstar meows proudly. "From this day forward, you will be known as Morninglight. Starclan honors your skill and patience, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Moonclan." Morninglight smiled widely as she licked her leader's shoulder, taking her place among other warriors.

Bravepaw heard a few toms muttering stuff like 'Beautiful name for a beautiful she-cat' and 'I can't wait for her to be my mate.' Bravepaw shook his head. _We're not prey, you can't just pick and choose from us._

Sandstar cast his gaze towards Leafpaw, gesturingfor him to step forward. "I, Sandstar, leader of Moonclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." Leafpaw held his brown tabby head high.

"Leafpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" The sand-colored she-cat asked.

Leafpaw slowly nodded. "I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name." The she-cat paused. "Leafpaw, from this day forward, you will be known as Leafclaw. Starclan honors your cleverness and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Moonclan."

Leafclaw sat next to Morninglight, a light smile on his face. Sandstar gestured for Honeypaw to step forward, and his gentle and sweet sister slowly padded forward. "I, Sandstar, leader of Moonclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." Honeypaw's pale ginger tail twitches back and forth.

"Honeypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Sandstar smiled.

"I do." Honeypaw simply stated.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Honeypaw, from this day forward, you will be known as Honeystripe. Starclan honors your kindness and heart, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Moonclan." The leader said.

Honeystripe smiled widely, sitting between her two friends. Bravepaw gulped, it was his turn. "I, Sandstar, leader of Moonclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." Bravepaw let out a small sigh.

"Bravepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" She questioned, taking a step towards the young ginger tom.

Bravepaw just stood there, head held high. "I do." His voice was more steady then he thought.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Bravepaw, from this day forward, you will be known as Braveheart." Braveheart let out a small sigh at his name. "Starclan honors your bravery and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Moonclan." Braveheart felt the leader place her head one his, and he licked her shoulder.

As he took his place next to his friends, the clan broke into loud cheers. "MORNINGLIGHT! BRAVEHEART! HONEYSTRIPE! LEAFCLAW!" The new warriors held their heads high, standing shoulder to shoulder.

The warriors were happily greeted by the other warriors, and multiple she-cats got a little too close to Braveheart in his opinion. Morninglight, on the other paw, soaked in the praise. As the clan dispersed, Morninglight turned to him, a bright smile on her face. "We did it." She breathed.

Braveheart nodded. "Yeah, we did." Morninglight traced her tail along his back.

The she-cat looked him up and down. "Is it too early to ask you to be my mate?" She asked softly.

Braveheart almost choked. _I'm not ready tto be mates with any cat._ "I-I-I need some time before I decide to be some-cat's mate." He meowed simply. The she-cat paused.

"You turned _me_ down? You realize I'm not going to free forever, Braveheart, this is one of your last chances." Morninglight hissed.

"I'm sorry, Morninglight, but I don't want a mate right away." The tom said plainly, turning around and padding towards the middle of camp as the sun started to set.


End file.
